Les extraordinaires Batman et Robin
by lopy
Summary: Terre ZY-43. Gotham City. Dans les ténèbres et la solitude de la nuit, deux intrépides héros font régner la terreur et la violence dans la jungle de béton.
1. Les charmes de Lady Beltham

La somptueuse limousine traversait les ruelles sombres de Gotham city sous les regards indifférents des passants, des mendiants et des dealers. Elle se dirigeait vers un quartier d'affaires où les quelques pièces éclairées des tours de verre défiaient la lumière de la pleine lune. L'un de ces gratte-ciel semblait se montrer encore plus arrogant que les autres, le siège de Waynetech.

En voyant la limousine s'arrêter devant le siège de la multinationale, le concierge alla immédiatement lui ouvrir la portière. Un homme en sortit, le regard hautain, la mâchoire carrée et le torse bombé sous un costume hors de prix, il tendit sa main droite et une autre main aux ongles délicatement limés et vernis d'un rouge incandescent la saisie.

La femme sortit de la voiture avec l'aide de son chevalier servant. Ses cheveux, aussi sombres que ceux de son compagnon s'arrêtaient là où commençait une robe d'un rouge encore plus vif que celui de ses ongles. Les yeux du concierge s'arrêtèrent net sur cette robe qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Un toussotement de l'homme en costume le rappela à la réalité, il referma la portière et alla ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble.

_La plupart de vos invités sont déjà là Monsieur Wayne. Dit-il d'un ton cérémonieux.

Le concierge ne souhaitait pas être mal vu par son patron, surtout quand le patron en question est l'homme le plus puissant de la ville. L'employé avait l'habitude de voir des créatures de rêve au bras du milliardaire mais il n'était jamais parvenu à s'y faire. A chaque fois elles hantaient ses nuits. Bruce Wayne et sa compagne s'échangèrent des regards complices dans l'ascenseur qui les emmenait au dernier étage. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une immense salle de réception où résonnait un air de piano et des éclats de rire pincés.

Les soirées de Bruce Wayne étaient le point de chute de tout le gratin local. Ce soir il a organisé une petite fête pour le lancement du cinquième modèle de téléphone portable que Waynetech a sorti cette année. Alors qu'il faisait la cour à Katherine Kane, la deuxième plus grosse fortune de la ville, Sebastian Hady aperçut le maître de cérémonies.

_ Enfin vous voilà Bruce.

_ Ravi de vous voir monsieur le maire. Répondit Wayne.

_ Pas de mondanité entre nous. Voyons… Mais je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître votre amie.

_ Je vous présente Lady Beltham. Elle vient d'arriver d'Ecosse.

Le maire prit délicatement la main de la belle aristocrate et l'effleura des lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard un homme particulièrement élégant rejoignit le groupe et tendit une coupe de champagne à Lady Beltham.

_ Peut-être que les bulles du champagne vous montreront à la tête comme votre beauté est montée à la mienne. Dit l'inconnue en levant malicieusement son sourcil gauche.

La beauté des Highlands piqua un petit rire aigu pendant que le maire et le milliardaire se regardaient, impressionnés par la classe et les talents de séducteur de ce gentleman aux cheveux impeccablement gominés.

_ Je me présente. Hubert Bonisseur de la Bath. Dit-il en resserrant son nœud papillon.

_ Vous êtes nouveau à Gotham monsieur Bonnisseur de la Bath ? Demanda le maire Hady.

_ Hubert vient d'acquérir une entreprise d'import export spécialisé dans la blanquette de veau en conserve. Une affaire florissante. Il vient même de lancer une blanquette au cassoulet remarquable. Intervint Bruce Wayne.

_ Inutile de me flatter mon vieux Bruce. Ce n'est rien comparé aux projets de Waynetech. Je dis toujours que les téléphones portables, les voyages temporels et la cryogénie seront les piliers de l'économie de demain. Répondit l'importateur de conserves.

_ Nous avons fermés le département cryogénie l'an dernier. A la place nous fabriquons des téléviseurs.

_ En parlant de nouvelles technologie, je suis surpris de ne pas voir le professeur Nichols ce soir. On raconte pourtant qu'il est sur le point d'achever le plus grand projet de Waynetech.

Hubert Bonnisseur de la Bath dit cela tout en lançant un regard à la fois inquisiteur et sarcastique au riche homme d'affaires, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il savait quelque chose, un secret que Wayne pensait avoir conserver. L'ambiance se refroidit subitement mais Lady Beltham rompit la glace.

_ Oh ! Vous entendez ce que joue l'orchestre ?

_ Ce soir il y a de la rumba dans l'air. Dit Hubert en lui prenant délicatement le bras.

Ils se lancèrent tous les deux dans une danse endiablée. La température de la pièce semblait grimper sous l'effet de ces deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

A quelques mètres de là, la limousine de Bruce Wayne était garée dans une rue déserte. Autour d'elle trois hommes, cigarette en bouche, surveillaient les alentours en cachant à peine leurs armes, des mitrailleuses Uzi neuf millimètres, se sentant sûrement protéger par les ombres des immeubles. Un jeune homme sortit brusquement des ténèbres en bondissant comme une tornade verte, jaune et rouge. Il les assomma sans qu'ils ne puissent tirer une seule rafale. Après avoir ligoté et suspendu les trois hommes à un réverbère, Robin ouvrit le coffre de la limousine.

Dans les couloirs de Waynetech une porte sécurisée s'ouvrit. le dirigeant de l'entreprise rentra dans la pièce. Il eut l'impression d'être observé et se retourna subitement.

_ La fête n'était pas à ton goût Bruce ? Où devrais-je plutôt dire…Fantômas ? C'était Hubert Bonisseur de la Bath qui l'avait suivie.

_ Diable. Je suis fait.

_ Hé oui Fantômas. Il y a longtemps que ton projet de vol à Waynetech est connue des services de …

L'agent secret s'écroula comme une masse. Les talons de Lady Beltham résonnaient derrière lui.

_ Il aurait mieux fait de surveiller sa propre coupe de champagne plutôt que la mienne. Je lui ai administré de quoi endormir un cheval. Dit elle en faisant son plus beau sourire à son amant, Fantômas.

Ce dernier approuva sa compagne en poussant un petit rire à demi étouffé. L'un de ces rires à glacer le sang dont seuls les esprits les plus diaboliques ont le secret.

Dans la rue ; Bruce Wayne et Alfred, son chauffeur, sortirent du coffre de la limousine pendant que Robin défaisait leurs liens et leurs bâillons.

_ Tu as mis beaucoup trop de temps pour répondre à mon bat-signal de détresse. Dit Bruce.

_ Je ne trouvai pas les clefs de la batmobile. Répondit le jeune justicier.

_ Où es-tu garé Dick ?

_ Au bout de cette ruelle. Dit-il, en indiquant du doigt un trottoir sur la gauche, encore plus mal éclairé que les autres.

_ Je vais me changer. Va m'attendre à Waynetech et trouve celui qui se fait passer pour Bruce Wayne, mais n'intervient pas sans moi.

_ Se faire passer pour Bruce Wayne ? Celui qui a monté ce coup est dans de sales draps. Il a tenté de voler l'identité de Batman sans même le savoir.

_ Au contraire, c'est très habile. Rien n'est plus facile que de se faire passer pour quelqu'un qui n'existe pas. Il a simplement volé l'un des masques de Batman. Alfred, dans dix minutes vous appellerez la police pour signaler que nous avons été agressé.

_ Bien maître. Répondit le majordome.

Robin prit appui sur le toit de la voiture puis bondit entre les immeubles comme un acrobate. Bruce s'enfonça dans l'ombre de la ruelle que lui a indiquée son sauveur. Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette noire grimpa rapidement et silencieusement jusqu'aux toits puis s'élança dans les airs, en déployant de terribles ailes de chauves-souris.


	2. Ramdam à Gotham pour Batman et Robin

Lady Beltham courait avec une agilité surprenante, malgré ses talons aiguilles. Elle évitait les flaques, les cadavres de bouteilles et les seringues usagées avec aisance. Derrière elle, Fantômas qui portait toujours un masque à l'effigie de Bruce Wayne, la suivait avec beaucoup plus de peine. L'énorme boîtier qu'il portait à bout de bras ne l'aidait pas. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta et posa le fruit de son larcin. Tout en massant ses bras engourdis il contemplait l'objet volé et rêvait à tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir accomplir grâce à lui. Rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter, il serait invincible, le monde lui appartiendra. Alors que mille idées diaboliques lui venaient à l'esprit il fut pris d'un rire incontrôlé, un rire digne d'un démon, on pouvait l'entendre dans tout le quartier.

_Mouah ha ha ha ha !

_Cesse de faire l'imbécile ! Tes sbires étaient censés nous attendre avec la limousine et ils ont disparu. Tu sais ce que sa veut dire, alors dépêches-toi ! Cria sèchement Lady Beltham.

Pendant que le criminel, fâché d'avoir été interrompus dans son moment de gloire, reprenait son précieux butin, des yeux indiscrets surveillaient la scène. Robin pouvait difficilement s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène. Il continua sa filature, il maîtrisait les techniques de furtivité de son mentor si bien qu'il parvenait à ne pas se faire repérer même avec son costume rouge vert et jaune. Il reçut justement un appel de son maître.

_ J'ai capté un code 187 sur la fréquence de la police. Je suis sur les lieux du meurtre. Continue la filature.

Batman mit son bat-phone sur bat-vibreur et le rangea dans sa bat-ceinture. Il prit le morceau de carton taché de sang et protégé par un sac en plastique. C'était un calendrier, un de ceux que les éboueurs vendent à la fin de l'année, avec des photos de chatons tout mignons. L'assassin l'avait laissé sur le cadavre de sa victime. Au dos du calendrier, était écrit au feutre rouge : Vingt neuf février, Batman et Robin doivent mourir.

_ Le premier suspect qui me vient à l'esprit est Julian Day, l'homme calendrier. Lui et Gueule d'argile se sont évadés de l'asile d'Arkham la semaine dernière. La victime s'est plusieurs fois accrochée avec l'homme calendrier, à l'époque où ils étaient tous les deux pensionnaires d'Arkham. Dit le commissaire Gordon, Debout au milieu du bureau de la victime, face au cadavre.

_C'est absurde. Dit Batman en rendant la pièce à conviction au commissaire grisonnant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est absurde ? Que l'homme calendrier ne sache pas lire un calendrier ou qu'il pense pouvoir vous tuer, vous et votre jeune prodige ?

_ Edward Nigma a mis un terme à sa carrière criminelle et travail depuis un moment comme détective privée. Je ne crois pas à un règlement de comptes. Il faudrait plutôt chercher la cause de son meurtre du coté de ses enquêtes.

_Justement, j'en viens à mon deuxième suspect, Bruce Wayne. Edward Nigma a été engager pour enquêter sur la disparition du professeur Carter Nichols, un scientifique de Waynetech, et apparemment Wayne a tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire.

_Qui a engagé Nigma ?

_Un ami et ancien collègue. Le docteur Brown.

Le légiste rentra dans la pièce.

_A qui parlez-vous commissaire ? Demanda-t-il.

Le commissaire se retourna. Il ne voyait plus personne derrière lui.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur le repaire de Fantômas. Lady Beltham et son compagnon entrèrent et posèrent le cube métallique au centre de cette pièce aux parois chromées. Un fauteuil blanc se retourna alors face à eux, laissant apparaître un homme entièrement vêtu de noir. Son visage était bleu et lisse, sans aucune expression si ce n'est un sourire mauvais.

_Fantômas ! S'écrièrent les deux voleurs.

_Hé oui ! Fantômas à qui tu pensais pouvoir voler le moteur temporel qu'il a honnêtement volé. Lady Beltham, prenez ces menottes et passez les aux poignets de celui qui a osé se faire passer pour Fantômas en train de se faire passer pour Bruce Wayne. Dit-il en pointant un pistolet positronique sur le double imposteur.

Une fois l'inconnu menottez une furie en costume rouge et noir, le visage maquillé en blanc, plaqua Lady Beltham au sol.

_Bien jouer ma petite Harley. Piéger Fantômas en se faisant passer pour lui et en le menaçant avec sa propre arme. Quelle bonne blague. Dit Fantômas, puis il ôta son masque, laissant ainsi apparaître le rictus grotesque du Joker.

Robin, qui c'était infiltré dans la pièce en suivant lady Beltham, attaqua le Joker par surprise. Pendant que les deux adversaires se battaient, le corps de celui qui n'était ni Fantômas ni Bruce Wayne devint étrangement brun.

_ Euh ! Monsieur J ? Je crois qu'on a un problème. Dit Harley Quinn.

Il brisa ses menottes, son corps devint difforme et colossal. Tous reconnurent Gueule d'argile.

_ Il y a trop de fausses identités dans cette ville. Dit le Joker tout en se battant.

Une porte explosa. Batman apparut et engagea le combat contre Gueule d'argile. Le joker qui était parvenu à échapper à Robin, regarda les nombreux tableaux de contrôle de la pièce.

_ Il en a forcément mis un. Où est-il ? Ah. Voilà.

Il pressa un bouton rouge et une alarme résonna en criant « autodestruction ». La déflagration retentit dans toute la ville.

Batman et Robin ont put sortir à temps du repaire secret et étaient sain et sauf. Le Joker et Harley Quinn sortirent des décombres avec le moteur temporel.

_ Il faut au moins que je sache à quoi sert ce truc avant de retourner à Arkham. Dit le Joker en voyant les deux super héros.

Il actionna l'appareil. Un son de cloche retentit et une lumière aveuglante sortit de l'engin et désintégra le Joker. Harley Quinn poussa un cri d'effroi, ses larmes coulèrent en emportant son maquillage. Elle brandit le pistolet positronique que le Joker et elle avaient trouvé dans le repaire de Fantômas. Le Batarang percuta l'arme et la brisa mais le coup était déjà parti, frappant Batman de plein fouet. Le héros gisait inconscient dans les bras de Robin sous les yeux, rougis par les sanglots, de la criminelle.


	3. Batman meurt à l'aube

Harley Quinn déambulait dans les rues sombres et crasseuses. Elle ne savait pas où elle pourrait bien aller quand le soleil se lèverait. Le tintement des grelots de son costume se mêlait à ses hoquets. Alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes son regard se posa sur l'horloge d'un clocher, le soleil allait bientôt se lever.

Les cloches résonnaient et le vrombissement d'un moteur déchirait la nuit. Robin roulait à tombeau ouvert. Lui aussi voyait l'heure qu'il était. L'aube se rapprochait alors qu'un homme déguisé en chauve-souris, inconscient et mortellement blessé, était à ses côtés. Le précieux moteur temporel était, lui, bien à l'abri dans le coffre de la voiture. Il avait envoyé le signal de détresse à Alfred, le majordome avait sûrement déjà préparé le bloc opératoire de la batcave. Il devait être en train d'attendre à coté du brancard, les yeux rivés sur sa montre gousset.

Les pneus de la voiture crissaient sur le bitume du repaire secret. Une fois que le mourant fut posé sur le brancard le majordome se livra à un rapide examen. Le tyrannosaure qui vivait dans la batcave était plus calme que d'habitude. Le prédateur avait traversé le temps et, même s'il n'avait pas vu le jour se lever depuis des siècles, comprenait ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Robin était devant les portes du bloc opératoire, Alfred lui avait dit qu'il en aurait jusqu'à l'aube. Il ne voulut pas rester devant ces portes jusqu'au lever du jour. Il descendit dans les profondeurs de la batcave, emprunta l'escalier en colimaçon qui se trouvait entre l'ordinateur et la vitrine où était exposé le costume d'halloween de feu Thomas Wayne, une cape en forme d'ailes de chauve-souris et un masque sur lequel était fixés deux oreilles de chauves-souris. Il n'y avait plus aucunes lumières. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si à l'extérieur il faisait toujours nuit ou si c'était l'aube.

Il ne voyait rien mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il pressa l'interrupteur et les projecteurs s'allumèrent. Ils éclairaient la piste d'un cirque. Autour du sable de la piste des statues de clowns, de dompteurs, de jongleurs et d'animaux formaient un spectacle figé pour l'éternité. Il retira son masque car il savait qu'ici aucun humain ne pourrait voir le visage de Dick Grayson. C'était lui qui avait construit cet endroit. Il avança sur la piste. A la verticale des trapèzes, où ne se trouvait aucun acrobate, il avait déposé deux couronnes mortuaires aux noms de John et Mary Grayson. La lumière des projecteurs lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il sentit qu'il était observé. Il regarda autour de lui et vit derrière les projecteurs un monstre mi-homme, mi-chauve souris. La créature accrochée à une stalactite poussa un cri aigu.

_On sait que tu te caches dans les profondeurs de la batcave depuis notre dernier combat, Man-Bat. Dit robin.

_ Vous vous déguisez en bêtes de foire et vous pensez que cet endroit vous appartient ? Je suis le seul à régner sur ces ténèbres. Vous ne devriez même pas exister. Sur ces mots Man-Bat s'enfuit.

Robin réfléchit à ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. Le mutant avait peut-être senti que l'aube se levait et était allé se réfugier dans les profondeurs de la grotte.

Le héros remit son masque et remonta l'escalier en courant. Il fut paralysé par la stupeur lorsqu'il tomba sur Batman tenant fermement Alfred par le cou. Aux côtés du chevalier noir se tenaient Gueule d'argile et l'homme calendrier. Le moteur temporel était posé à quelques mètres. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au jeune prodige pour tout comprendre. Fantomas avait tranquillement attendus dans son repaire, déguiser en Batman, que Gueule d'argile y ait attiré Robin. Pendant ce temps, l'homme calendrier avait orchestré un meurtre pour faire diversion. Le pistolet positronique n'était qu'un gadget créé pour simuler des blessures, même Alfred n'y avait vu que du feu. Alors que les trois lascars savouraient leur triomphe, deux immenses ailes membraneuses s'abattirent sur eux. C'était Man-Bat, il n'avait pas fui comme le pensait Robin. Man-Bat était persuadé que Fantomas était Batman. Le monstre se jeta sur l'imposteur en hurlant que cette caverne lui appartienait et que Batman n'était pas le vrai maître de la nuit, qu'il ne faisait que porter un costume ridicule, qu'il ne devrait pas exister. Gueule d'argile s'interposa. Robin voulut profiter de la confusion mais l'homme calendrier se l'en empêcha. Il portait la tenue des patients de l'asile d'Arkham. Il était entièrement chauve et son visage était d'une blancheur effrayante, entre la blancheur de la maladie et celle des premiers flocons de neige.

_ Batman est tombé dans mon piège. Nous somme le vingt neuf février et il est bientôt Noël. Mon plan est implacable, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous allez mourir à l'aube.

_ Arrête avec tes répliques de fou furieux. C'est quoi ton problème ? Répondit Robin en lui plaçant un uppercut.

L'homme calendrier riposta et projeta le jeune prodige en arrière, ce dernier percuta le moteur temporel et se retrouva aveuglé par une étrange lumière. Il reprit conscience et vit qu'il était au milieu d'un immense et chaotique champ de bataille. Autour de lui les casques, les épées et les lances de métal étaient éclairés par le soleil du soir.


	4. Robin le barbare

"Sache, ô Prince, qu'entre l'époque qui vit l'engloutissement de l'Atlantide et des villes étincelantes et celle de l'avènement des Fils d'Aryas, il y eut un Age insoupçonné, au cours duquel des royaumes resplendissants s'étalaient à la surface du globe tels des manteaux bleus sous les étoiles: la Némédie, la Brythunie, l'Hyperborée, Zamora, avec ses femmes aux cheveux noirs et ses tours mystérieuses aux horreurs arachnéennes, Zingara et sa chevalerie, Koth, qui jouxtait les prairies de Shem, la Stygie et ses tombes protégées par les ombres, l'Hyrkanie, dont les cavaliers étaient vêtus de soie et d'or. Mais le plus illustre des royaumes de ce monde était l'Aquilonie, dont la suprématie était incontestée dans l'Occident rêveur." Les Chroniques Némédiennes. Robert E. Howard

La veille, Les lourdes cuirasses des cavaliers aquiloniens ont été soigneusement polies et leurs chevaux longuement brosser. Ces nobles guerriers voulaient être sur d'apparaître dans toute leur majesté lorsqu'ils paraderaient sous les confettis des enfants et les yeux des femmes. En ce jour l'Aquilonie célébrait la victoire de son armée sur le royaume de Zingara. Les fantassins, encore marqués par les combats, succédaient aux fiers cavaliers. Puis vinrent les mercenaires qui portaient leurs regards avides sur les jeunes filles disséminer dans la foule. Tous buvaient les acclamations des badauds attroupés le long de l'avenue.

Derrière la parade des vainqueurs, le cortège des vaincus, couverts de chaînes, n'avait droit qu'a des huées et des jets de légumes pourris. Mais le calme s'abattit subitement lorsqu'ils virent l'un des prisonniers en particulier. Il ne marchait pas aux côtés des autres mais était enfermés dans une cage montée sur quatre roues, tiré par d'autres prisonniers et entourés de quelques fantassins. Ce qui prouvait sa dangerosité. Un mince masque noir cachait ses yeux. Mais malgré cela son regard dégageait une férocité, une force et une détermination qui glaça le sang de tous ceux qui le croisaient. Beaucoup rentrèrent chez eux pour se cacher et prier de ne jamais avoir à lui faire face. Sous les chaînes et les entraves on pouvait voir son corps, petit et svelte, ainsi que ses vêtements rouges et vert recouvert d'une cape.

Sur le balcon de son palais le roi Volmana se réjouissait de la liesse populaire qui parcourait la capitale. Ce succès militaire fera le plus grand bien à sa popularité et lui donnera la légitimité qui lui fait défaut depuis qu'il a renversé le roi Conan. Sa cour était déjà rassemblée dans la salle du trône. Tous s'inclinèrent sur son passage. En s'asseyant sur son trône, Volmana se demandait combien d'entre eux s'apprêtaient à le trahir. La porte s'ouvrit sur le général Prospero qui venait présenter ses hommages au roi. Le chef de guerre victorieux au visage ferme s'avança. Ses habits couverts de sang et de poussières contrastaient avec les étoffes fines et précieuses des barons de la cour. Ces derniers n'appréciaient d'ailleurs pas la démarche fière avec laquelle il passait devant eux. Alors que lui et ses aides de camp se prosternaient, il vit le vizir glisser quelques mots à l'oreille du roi.

Ra-amon s'est retrouvé propulser grand vizir dès les premiers jours du règne de Volmana. Tout le royaume détestait ce sorcier stygien. Avec sa haute stature, son crâne et son visage glabres parsemés d'étranges tatouages et son regard noir, il inspirait la crainte. Une crainte amplifiée par une multitude de rumeurs. L'une de ces rumeurs voulait qu'il soit l'artisan de la mort du roi Conan. Ces derniers mois il ne se déplaçait jamais son sinistre bouffon au visage blanc et aux lèvres rouges, dont les sourires inquiétaient autant qu'ils faisaient peur. Une fois les messes basses du vizir terminées, le roi s'adressa au général.

_ La rumeur d'un mystérieux démon qui serait apparue au milieu du champ de bataille vous à précéder. Montrez-le!

Prospero fit signe à ses aides de camp de chercher le prisonnier. On amena la cage au milieu de la salle. Le prisonnier inspira dans le palais la même peur que celle qu'il avait répandue dans la ville. Sauf pour le bouffon qui alla faire ses grimaces près de la cage. Robin et le Joker se reconnurent mais n'échangèrent pas un mot. Prospero se plaça entre la cage et le clown puis s'adressa à son roi d'un ton solennel.

_ La bataille était sur le point d'être gagné et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Quand ce jeune homme est apparu dans un grand jet de lumière bleu. Il s'est retrouvé perdu en pleins milieux des combats avec son étrange costume. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il soit pris à partie par les belligérants. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il désarme l'un de ses adversaires, un mercenaire hyrcanien un peu trop lourdaud qui lâcha sa hache à double tranchant à la suite d'une clé de bras qui lui brisa l'articulation du coude. L'inconnu fut bientôt encerclé par nos troupes mais ne céda pas un pouce de terrain. Il nous fallut plus de temps pour le maîtriser que pour vaincre l'armée Zingaréenne. Lorsque finalement on put le capturer, l'herbe autour de lui était rougie par le sang des blessés.

Alors que le général contait son histoire, le vizir portait sur Robin un regard de plus en plus lubrique. Il demanda que l'on enferme le captif dans l'aile du palais où il pratiquait ses expériences. Le roi accéda à sa requête en souriant. Tous les autres témoins de la scène frémissaient. Ils avaient tous entendu parler des horreurs que le vizir appelait expériences.

Robin attendit la nuit pour s'évader. Bien évidemment, dans le cachot où on l'avait enfermé pas un rayon de soleil ne lui parvenait. Mais les années passées dans les rues de Gotham avaient aiguisé son instinct. Il savait naturellement qui du soleil ou de la lune occupait le ciel. Il fit sortir une mince tige métallique de sa peau et crocheta la serrure de la petite porte de bois bardé de fer. En sortant il entendit des pleurs dans le cachot d'à côté. Il força la serrure. Même si la petite pièce humide était entièrement noire il distingua la silhouette d'une femme.

_Viens avec moi. Dit-il en se penchant vers elle. Je vais te sortir de là.

_Tu es fou. Lui répondit-elle. Quand le sorcier nous rattrapera il nous… Elle éclatât en sanglot. Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont il est capable.

_J'ai vaincus des êtres plus dangereux que n'importe quel sorcier. Je vais nous débarrasser de lui et tu pourras t'en aller.

Il lui caressa la joue pour la réconforter, puis il partit et arpenta prudemment les couloirs. Les soupiraux et les rayons de lune qu'ils lui apportaient le rassurèrent. Mais un tentacule fibreux attrapa sa cheville et le tira à travers les couloirs. Au bout de quelques secondes il vit la créature qui l'avait capturé. Un immonde croisement entre une plante et un animal, le corps d'une fleur géante avec une gueule béante et des crocs dégoulinants de baves à la place du pistil. A ses côtés, le sorcier ricanait en faisant des gestes de la main. Au majeur de cette main, un anneau en forme de serpent émettait une étrange lueur. C'est probablement grâce à cet artefact que Ra-amon contrôlait sa bête. Robin, suspendu la tête en bas par le tentacule, s'en voulait de s'être laissé capturer à cause de son excès de confiance. Soudain, le sorcier tomba, assommé par un coup sur la tête. Un batarang trancha le tentacule et le jeune prodige tomba dans les bras de Batman.

_ Tu as été victime du moteur temporel. Dit le chevalier noir de sa voix caverneuse. Il t'a envoyé en plein cœur de l'âge hyboréen.

_ Il faut que je te prévienne. Nous ne sommes pas seul… Mais Robin, toujours dans les bras de son sauveur, n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

La plante carnivore, jusque-là inerte, les attaqua. Le Joker venait de tuer et de couper la main du sorcier. Il agitait le membre tranché pour utiliser l'anneau enchanté. Batman lâcha son partenaire et se jeta dans la gueule du monstre puis le déchira de l'intérieur. Une fois sortit de la carcasse végétale il souleva le Joker par le col.

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie jusque ici, pourquoi me persécutes-tu. Depuis ce jour… Ce n'était qu'une blague. Je voulais te faire rire. Dit le Joker en pleurant. Je voulais simplement te faire rire. J'ais vu la peine que tu cachais sous ton masque et je pensais que ça te ferais du bien de rire un peut. Mais toi tu m'as défiguré avec un de tes espèces de boomerang coupant. Oh mon Dieu, j'étais amoureux de toi et je voulais te faire rire. Pourquoi tu m'as défiguré ?

Les larmes du Joker coulaient et emportaient son fond de teint blanc, laissant apparaître des cicatrices qui partaient de la commissure des lèvres pour remonter le long des joues. Elles formaient ce que les légendes urbaines ont baptisé le sourire des anges. Le visage du chevalier noir restait impassible. Robin baissait ses yeux vers le sol. Une flèche traversa alors la nuque du clown et ressortit par sa gorge. Le héros laissa tomber le cadavre. Des hommes en noir portant des masques en forme de têtes de hiboux s'avancèrent. L'un d'eux, le tireur, se prosterna devant Batman.

_Nous avons arrêté Volmana l'usurpateur et ses fidèles. L'Aquilonie est à nous. L'homme parlait sous son masque mais Robin reconnut la voix de Prospero.

_Très bien. Nos chemins se séparent donc ici. Répondit Batman.

_Nous n'oublierons jamais vos enseignements, maître.

_Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Robin

_La cour des hiboux. Une société secrète qui voulait renverser le roi Volmana. Lui répondit son mentor. Je les ai entraîné pour m'assurer leurs services et ainsi avoir une chance de te retrouver. J'ai échappé aux machinations de l'homme calendrier et j'ai découvert que tu as été touché par le moteur temporel. J'ai donc pris le même chemin pour me rendre quelques mois avant ton arrivée. Quand Prospero m'a dit que tu étais au palais nous avons lancé l'attaque.

Après avoir dit cela, il serra son partenaire dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes.

_Que fais-tu ? Demanda Robin.

_Regarde ! Un contact physique prolongé active l'énergie temporelle résiduelle qui restait dans nos corps. Espérons que ça nous ramènera chez nous.

Une lueur bleue recouvrit leurs deux corps.

################################## Pendant « ce » temps, à Gotham city. ####################################

Fantômas arpentait la batcave, vêtue de son costume de Batman. Il était abasourdi par toutes les merveilles que cette grotte renfermait. Toutes ces armes et cette technologie lui offraient des possibilités infinies. Mais son plus grand trésor était le masque qu'il portait. La peur qu'inspirait cette cagoule lui permettrait de régner sur la ville. Un bruit de verre briser l'arracha à ses rêveries. Il vit deux hommes s'enfuir. Une vitrine était brisée. C'était celle qui se trouvait près de l'escalier. Un masque et une cape de chauve-souris y étaient exposait. Ils sont venus pour voler un costume. Cela aurait pu paraître idiot aux yeux de n'importe qui, mais pas de Fantômas. Il comprenait l'importance des masques. Avant qu'il ait pu poursuivre les voleurs un rugissement de chauve-souris lui vrilla les tympans.

Lady Beltham rangeait ses affaires dans le manoir. Elle adorait ce grand bâtiment avec toutes ces boiseries et ces décorations raffinées. Soudain, elle entendit des hurlements remonter du sous-sol. Elle ouvrit nerveusement le passage secret caché derrière l'horloge et s'y engouffra. Au bout de quelques secondes elle en ressortit en courant. Elle se réfugia dans une chambre et se cacha sous une couette. Elle tremblait.

Fantômas courait à perdre haleine. Son costume de Batman était déchiré et taché de sang. Il s'effondra au milieu de la route qui menait au manoir. A cette heure de la nuit aucune voiture ne passerait par là. Il se demandait comment Man-Bat avait fait pour regagner la Batcave. L'homme calendrier l'en avait pourtant chassé. Alors que Fantômas était toujours couché sur la route, un homme en smoking se penchât sur lui. Il portait une cape et un petit masque de chauve-souris. Ceux là même qu'il venait de dérober. A ses côtés, un autre homme, en costume rayé, ajustait son chapeau.

_ On dirait que monsieur Wayne a fait une rechute. Outsider, occupez-vous de lui. Dit l'homme à la cape.

_ Très bien docteur Hurt. Répondit l'autre.

L'assistant du docteur attrapa Fantomas. L'Outsider n'était pas très musclé mais il maîtrisa son adversaire sans peine. Sa peau avait l'apparence de la pierre.

_Vous faites une grave erreur. Je suis Fantomas. Protesta le blessé.

_Depuis que vous vous terrer dans cette grotte vous n'êtes plus personne, Monsieur Wayne. Répondit le docteur Hurt.

L'Outsider enferma le forcené dans le coffre de leur voiture. C'était la réplique exacte de la Batmobile. Le docteur Hurt et l'Outsider roulèrent à tombeau ouvert. Ils prenaient la direction de l'asile d'Arkham.


End file.
